frrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Namos Romita
Namos Romita Namos is a Tiefling cleric of Hoar. He is of Untherite (though his Tiefling heritage is likely Mulhorandi) descent and fully dedicates himself to the teachings of his deity. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Lawful Neutral |patron deity = Hoar |languages = Common, Untheric, Mulhorandi, Draconic, Orc, Elven, Dwarf }} Personality Namos' personality is difficult to describe. For the most part, he is silent. Due to his dark heritage, most feel uneasy around the young man. This unease does not seem to bother or affect Namos. He is entirely about business and will never be found wasting time or avoiding conflict. He does understand the value of strategy and accomplishes his goals with a high level of planning, but he is not afraid to stride up to his quarry and confront them. Namos can be very abrasive. He has a tendency to interrupt others when they talk, almost as if saying that anything they might be telling him wasn't worth hearing. He also exudes a superior air. He knows the sacrifices he has made and the great lengths he practices to be the loyal worshipper that he is and anyone who isn't willing to do the same is beneath him. Of course, Namos shows a very straightforward sense of Justice and revenge. He firmly believes that punishments should match the crime. Theft should be answered with theft and murder can only be answered with a responding death. There is such a thing as atonement, but not forgiveness. Of course, he does kill from time to time, even not as an act of his patron. However, he has taken a solemn oath to answer every undeserved life he takes with the saving of another. He uses his healing spells less freely than most clerics. Battle wounds are "worthy" in his eyes and he does not hesitate to mend them. However damage from other sources, such as self-inflicted harm, accidental wounds, and the like, require some convincing. The counter to glorious wounds is the graceful healing that he provides. The counter to stupidity is living with the pain so you will not repeat your mistakes. Appearance Namos first strikes most people as a heavily cloaked and silent figure. Most of the time, he wears a dark cloak over his other clothes. Most of his features are obscured under the cloth, but he doesn't seem to do it in order to hide who he is. Beneath the cloak is a solid, if not strong, frame. He is usually dressed in his armor, as other clothes don't normally hold any worth in his eyes. Silk may be beautiful to most eyes, but to him it is a fabric waiting to be destroyed. The armor itself is worn leather, though he keeps it in excellent working condition. Once again, it isn't as pleasing to the eye but it does the job very well. More often than not, he is slouched at least a bit. If he were ever to straighten to his full height, he would be just over six foot. His hands are toughened by the years of travel. His eyes are dark and hold the only physical sign of his dark heritage. Visually, his iris' doesn't exist. His pupil and iris' seem to be one solid circle of black. He uses them at time to intimidate his more weak-willed quarries. His hair is kept cropped extremely short and is very dark. His facial features are very sharp, some would say severe. That being said, he isn't unnattractive. However, the perpertual feeling of wrongness that surrounds him drives many to avoid him if possible. He walks with a steady but quick gait. When he is armed (which is almost always) it is abundantly clear due to his primary weapon's size (see below). History During the overthrow of the god king Gilgeam many were killed. Even as Tiamat and Gilgeam fought their mortal battle, one orphan fled to the walled city of Messemprar to soon give birth to another. Within three years of his birth, Namos' mother was killed when she attempted to steal food. Namos was found as the investigation ended and an older merchant offered to take the boy in. For the next ten years Namos worked long, hard days for his adopted father. The man was never loving, but he treated Namos with respect. Too much respect, it seemed at times. It almost felt as if the man was scared of his ward. Of course, Namos did not know that his dark heritage was clear even then. He simply knew that the only person who he could count on to take care of him was terrified by his presence. Years went by and the merchant taught Namos many things. He learned to read and count; he learned the names of the broken Unther gods and the ones of Mulhorandi conquerers. He also learned things that surprised him about the older man. He had built his modest fortune with theiving skills learned as a youth. The money helped buy the store that the two resided in and the merchant felt it was only fair to pass the skills on to his only son. Also, Namos learned of the fate of his mother. He became obsessed with the woman, though he barely knew her. His "father" never provided the love that he wanted, but he began to suspect that was the role a mother fulfilled. Against his father's wishes, he began to investigate the decade old crime. Thgouh it took him the better part of two years to get any truth about her death, he found one man whose tongue was loosened by drink. From their conversation, Namos learned that the cheif suspect in his mother's death was a corrupt priest of Anhur. Apparently, his mother had dared to steal from the supply train going towards Anhur's newly built temple and in retribution, the priest killed her. He got away with it because witnesses were scared into silence and the church handled the rest. Another month went by and Namos spent every moment of his spare time planning his attack. He crept in by night, entering the temple via the roof. He slipped easily into the living quarters of his mother's killer and watched the man drunkenly sleep for hours on end. He was motionless in the room, waiting for the dawn. He needed the man to see him. Eventually, the man roused from his sleep and rolled over to see Namos. Without a word, Namos drove the man's own falchion through his heart. Shortly thereafter, Namos was arrested without a fight. Justice had been served and he had no interest in spilling blood that was guilt-free. He was sent to the jail of the palace and his execution was pronounced. He accepted his death as an unfortunate reality. However, it wasn't to be. In the middle of the night he was visited by a new guard. He would be executed the next day, but the guard told him there was another way. The man told him of the god Hoar and his path of revenge, retribution, and poetic justice. He had heard Namos' story and had felt moved by his god to intervene. Namos felt unsure at first, but the idea began to feel so very right. He accepted the man's help and was surprised to find that the plan involved them switching places. The guard would give Namos his uniform so he could just walk out while the guard stayed behind. Namos pointed out that the man would be killed for treason, which drew a small smile from the guard. He informed the young boy that Hoar told him that this was his chance to earn his atonement and to seek retribution for the pain he had caused in his life. Namos left the jails without a struggle and, following the guard's instructions, found the guard's small home. Inside, Namos gathered everything he could carry. Primary amongst these was a book of Hoar's beliefs. He disappeared into the massive city and was not heard from for months. Later on, a wealthy merchant died horribly in his own home. He had been raising his prices so high that the poorer peasants were starving. One child had died due to malnurishment. Weeks later the merchant was found sealed in a wall in his abode. He was left with enough water to drink and air to breathe. The only thing he lacked was food and he soon knew what it was like to starve to death. A Red Wizard of Thay accidentally killed several bystanders while fighting a rival. His fireball charred their flesh and less than a week later there was an accident in his living quarters. All of his belongings were burned to a fine ash and the man himself didn't fare much better. Finally, Namos' own adoptive father returned home to find his fortune gone and his entire inventory destroyed. He had only treated Namos with kindness and never wronged the boy specifically, but Namos knew where the fortune came from. Stolen wealth should be stolen in turn. Before he was sighted leaving the gates of Messemprar, Namos had given most of the money to those in need. It has been six years since that day and Namos has spent the time travelling all over Faerun, exacting appropriate vengeance. He has communicated with a few of Hoar's other clergy, but mostly keeps to himself. Character Sheet Name, Type: Namos Romita, Male Tielfing Rogue (2) Cleric of Hoar (3), Medium Outsider (native) Hit Dice: 2d6 + 3d8 = 36 Initiative: +7 = +5 (Dex) +2 (Thug, Feat) Speed: '''30ftx4 '''AC: 10 + 5 (Dex) + 3 (armor) + 1 (RoP) = 19. Flatfooted = 14. Touch = 16 BAB/Grapple: +3, +4 Attacks: +1 Longspear, +5 melee, (1d8+2, x3) Masterwork Light Crossbow, +9 ranged (1d8, 19-20x2) Vengeance +9 ranged (+12 if activated), (1d6+2, x2) (2d6+5, x3 if activated) Face/Reach: 5ft/5ft Special Attacks: Turn Undead (Su): 3/day, Turning Check = 1d20+2 (+2 Synergy Bonus, Knowledge (Religion), Turning Damage = 2d6+ 3 Sneak Attack (Ex): +1d6 when target is denied Dex bonus or flanked. Special Qualities Travel Domain: 3 Rounds per day spend under Freedom of Movement. Survival is class skill. Retribution Domain: 1/day can make Retributive attack on attacker. Attack damage is maxed out. Trapfinding (Ex): Can find all trap difficulty levels. Evasion (Ex): On reflex save to take half damage, Namos takes no damage. Cold, fire and electricity resistance 5 Darkness 1/day +2 Bluff/Hide Darkvision 60 ft. Saves FORT 0 + 3 = 3 REF 5 + 4 = 9 WILL 2 + 3 = 5 Abilities: STR 12 (+1) DEX 20 (+5) CON 10 (+0) INT 18 (+4) WIS 14 (+2) CHA 10 (+0) Skills: Appraise: 4 = 0 Ranks + 4 Int Balance: 12 = 5 Ranks + 5 Dex + 2 (synergy, Tumble) Bluff: 2 = 0 Ranks + 0 Cha + 2 Racial Bonus Climb: 6 = 5 Ranks + 1 Str Concentration: 0 = 0 Ranks + 0 Con Diplomacy: 0 = 0 Ranks + 0 Cha Disable Device: 12 = 5 Ranks + 5 Dex +2 (MW Thieves Tools) Disguise: 0 = 0 Ranks + 0 Cha Escape Artist: 10 = 5 Ranks + 5 Dex Forgery: 4 = 0 Ranks + 4 Int Gather Information: 0 = 0 Ranks + 0 Cha Heal: 2 = 0 Ranks + 2 Wis Hide: 12 = 5 Ranks + 5 Dex + 2 Racial Bonus Intimidate: 2 = 0 Ranks + 0 Cha +2 (Thug, Feat) Jump: 8 = 5 Ranks + 1 Str + 2 (synergy, Tumble) Knowledge (Religion): 9 = 5 Ranks + 4 Int Knowledge (History): 5 = 1 Rank + 4 Int Listen: 7 = 5 Ranks + 2 Wis Move Silently:15 = 5 ranks + 5 Dex + 5 (Boots of Elvenkind) Open Lock: 12 = 5 Ranks + 5 Dex + 2 (MW Thieves Tools) Ride: 5 = 0 Ranks + 5 Dex Search: 9 = 5 Ranks + 4 Int Sense Motive: 2 = 0 Ranks + 2 Wis Speak Language: 1 language (Elven), 2 Ranks spent (CC) Spellcraft: 9 = 5 Ranks + 4 Int Spot: 7 = 5 Ranks + 2 Wis Survival: 7(9) = 5 Ranks + 2 Wis + (+2 to tracking, synergy, Search) Swim: 1 = 0 Ranks + 1 Str Tumble: 14 = 5 Ranks + 5 Dex + 2 (synergy, Jump) + 2 (synergy, Balance) Use Rope: 5 = 0 Ranks + 5 Dex Feats: Weapon Focus (Longspear) Dodge Thug (Regional Feat) Climate/Terrain: Any CR: 6 Treasure: +1 Longspear, MW Studded Leather Armor, MW Light Crossbow, 30 Crossbow Bolts, +1 Ring of Protection, Boots of Elvenkind, MW Thieves Tools, Vengeance, Wand of Cure Light Wounds (3rd level, 22 charges remaining), Wand of Death Knell (3rd level, 19 charges remaining). Alignment: LN Allegiance: Hoar. Spells Per Day (4/3+1/2+1) DC = Spell Level + 12 Spells Known All Cleric Spells. Travel Domain 1. Longstrider - Your speed increases by 10 ft. 2. Locate Object - Senses direction toward object (specific or type) Retribution Domain 1. Shield of Faith - Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. 2. Bear's Endurance - Subject gains +4 to Con for 1minute/level. Magic Items All of his items are exactly as detailed in the DMG with the exception of Vengeance. Vengeance This javelin was enchanted specifically for Namos by a elven ranger. In his travels, Namos came across the remains of a small village. The only living person in the town was a Ranger named Suran. A band of orcs raided the village and killed all the others while Suran was hunting in the nearby woods. Namos came upon him mourning his human wife and half-elven son. Namos swore himself to help the grieving father and husband. The two hunted down the orc tribe and killed all but one of them. Namos then holstered his weapon and informed Suran that he would not kill the last. The orcs had left one of them alive, so he had left one orc alive. Namos stood to the side as the orc and Suran fought to the death. Afterwards, Suran and Namos discussed Namos' beliefs. Namos informed Suran that by his deities teachings, Namos should kill the elf for killing the last orc. Suran was angry at first, but saw that Namos meant to do what he saw was the right thing. He offered as payment for the mistake a weapon he could construct using elven techniques. He promised it would be a weapon that would help Namos in his work. Namos agreed and after weeks of work, Suran produced Vengeance. Vengeance is a +1 javelin. However, it was enchanted similarly to elven Oathbow's (see the DMG). Once per day, Namos can make an oath to his weapon to kill a target that he is pursuing. For the first attack against the opponent using Vengeance, it's enhancement bonus becomes +4, it deals an additional +1d6 damage, and its critical multiplier is increased by 1. After the attack, it becomes inert and is a Masterwork javelin until the next day. This happens even if the attack misses. Until the target is slain, Namos takes -1 to all attacks with all other weapons and Vengeance acts as a Masterwork longspear against all other targets. These affects can last up to ten days. There can only be one sworn enemy a day and only one at a time. Category:Tiefling Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Rogue Category:Cleric Category:Inhabitants